smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brainy Smurf (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Kiddie Crushes.jpg|Colored between Feb. 3rd - 28th, 2015 and revised on March 28th, 2017. Holiday Smurfiness 2015.jpg|One of many smurfy moments in Crestfallen Christmas. Drawn between Dec. 3rd, 2014 - Jan. 15th, 2015. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Where Are My Glasses.png|I just did a rough color for now, just so it was done and I can revisit it later. Colored on Nov. 25th, 2015. Brainy Profile - Smurfs.jpg|While coloring this old profile image, I was listening to Imagine Dragons's "Radioactive" on replay. Brainy Profile 2 - Smurfs.jpg|The original colored version, which was later renamed to edit the glasses slightly. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Brainy Smurf Head Logo - Smurfs.jpg|His original head logo. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Kiddie Crushes Sketch.jpg|The official illustration for "Kiddie Crushes" features Brainy in the bottom left corner. Drawn on June 18th, 2014. Brainy Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|His first profile sketch. Drawn between March 12th - 15th, 2013. Brainy Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|In the new Sony style, Brainy takes on the most intriguing persona - not to mention such fluidity in both limb and lip. Drawn on Feb. 12th, 2014. Where Are My Glasses Sketch.jpg|Oh, Brainy, no. Not again... Drawn on June 2nd, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Smurfette & Brainy Dancing Sketch.jpg|He is more than happy to give Smurfette private dance lessons; after all, she needs practice to be smurfy at it! Drawn on May 15th, 2014. Deep Thinker & Day Dreamer Sketch.jpg|I could go on for quite some time describing the symbolism of this image, but I won't. Drawn on June 30th, 2014. Brainy & Clumsy on a Rope Sketch.jpg|They're either climbing up or down this rope. Either way, Brainy needs to chill. Drawn on Nov. 5th, 2014. Don't Drop the Book Pen Sketch.jpg|A gift to Moxette, which Brainy considers very important. Drawn between Nov. 17th - 21st, 2014. LD Moxette Meets Brainy Sketch.jpg|"...It's 'Brainy,' not 'Smarty,' newbie." -- Drawn on May 3rd, 2017. LD Moxette Bugging Brainy 01 Sketch.jpg|I wanted to pay homage to the 2017 sketch of Moxette calling Brainy "Smarty" Smurf. Drawn on June 7th, 2019. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Brainy's Bathing Suit Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the initial sketch of Brainy's swimming attire, but it'll be redrawn later. Drawn on March 19th, 2013. Brainy Being Stupid Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Loosely based on the picture of Smurfette and Gutsy from "Smurfy Hollow," but with more idiocy. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. (This sketch is so small, I accidentally trimmed off half my signature.) Smurfette & Brainy Dancing Pen Sketch.jpg|This was the initial doodle I made for the "Smurfette and Brainy dancing" concept. Drawn on June 5th, 2014. Brainy Weresmurf Pen Sketches.jpg|It started with the far right, and then I couldn't stop. Drawn between June 19th - 20th, 2014. Brainy Comforting Moxette Pen Sketch.jpg|Originally this was a snapshot for "Woeful Smurfs," in which Brainy offers Moxette a shoulder to cry on since she was so hurt by learning about Johan's fall. Drawn on Aug. 17th, 2014. Woeful Smurfs Ending (Unfinished).jpg|While making an illustration for "Woeful Smurfs," I got stuck on drawing the hovel from a specific angle and never finished this sketch. Drawn on Sept. 22nd, 2014. How to be Human Sketch.jpg|How have I not posted this by now? Brainy attempts to prove he's accepting of Moxette's insane happiness about being human by writing her a book called, "How to be Human." Looks like she won't be needing it, though. Drawn on April 4th, 2014. Fanart Sapphire and Jadan dancing .jpg|Jack.mac.334 used my sketch to have Sapphire and Jadan dancing together. Hero and Wonder Dancing Image Update.jpg|AHS followed suit with Hero and Wonder. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Getting a Smurfing Hand - Smurfs.jpg|Brainy, you coward - those are your friends! Crazy little Smurf... Quoth the Mocking Smurf Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I still need to work on his posture when holding books. Drawn on March 14th, 2013. Barny pls.jpg|June 9th, 2014. Three Smurfs, Three Stages Pen Sketch.jpg|I really like this one because it goes into an even progression right-to-left. Far left is boredom, Brainy is contemplation, and far right is depression. Drawn on Sept. 15th, 2014. Category:Galleries